


I Can Give What You Won't Accept

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Mutual Pining, Mutually Unrequited, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: Life's like that sometimes.A.K.A. They're both in love and assume it won't work.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Leonie Pinelli
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33
Collections: Slotumn Portfolio





	I Can Give What You Won't Accept

Lorenz. 

He was a good person, she'd come to realize. Not as conceited as he first appeared, knew how to accept differing viewpoints and adjust his own if he felt he was wrong, genuinely cared about the greater good, tenacious.

Probably going to marry a nice noble girl, like he always said he would.

"Forget it, Leonie," she muttered to herself, "Professor and Captain didn't teach you all they knew just so you could go cry over a boy."

\---

It wouldn't work out, no matter how he thought about it. 

There were so many who would leap at the chance to secure power, money, or status through marriage, and she wasn't one of them. Her creed was honest hard work, self-reliance, independence. 

The bitter truth was, he couldn't offer her anything she'd accept. 

Love? 

Affection not reciprocated was only a burden.

**Author's Note:**

> I love them angsty deers.


End file.
